PruAus week
by windalchemist001
Summary: These are quick promotes I did for each day of PruAus week on tumblr. some were based off bigger ideas for other fanfics that I have, others I will make into its own story one day and some are just bs I made on the spot so could have something out for that day. though I'll let you decide which one is which. Also the rating is more for safety then anything else.
1. Chapter 1

The day was a good day, even the light drizzle that fell could not dampen his spirits. For Gilbert was getting the best news he could think of well sort of since it was still good before just it was about to get better. And it it ,add him giddy. Though he knew getting excited would not be good, at least not whe he enter his home.

The took a deep breath and shifted so he could take the key from his pocket and still on to the bouquet and the umbrella with right hand. He then he had to shift so he could open the door, being left handed was a pain most of the times.

Once the albino manged to get the door open he sighed and enter the home he stuck the umbrella in its bucket and took off his mud shoes and carried them with him while walked about the home. After all he just spent the other day cleaning the whole house and he didn't want muddy foot prints in his clean home.

Though as he walked pass the sitting room he had to pause and look inside and honestly the site was enough to take his breath away. The site of his wife heavy with the child as she hummed seemed to be making something for their child just seeing how the light seemed make her seem angelic to him him.

The male didn't care as he drop the shoes by the door frame and he moved over making the women look up her lavender eyes seemed spooked for a moment before softing when she laid eyes on her husband.

"You look damp Gilbert." She was teasing him and he knew it and he responded with a roll of his eyes and kissed her forehead once he was close and held out the flowers to her.

He watched her set what she been working on a near by table and carefully took the flowers from him his hands, and when their fingers brushed he felt that familiar joilt of emotions as he did the first time their hands touched.

"I had work, so I did have to leave the house." Gilbert went down on his knees and rest his head on her sollown belly he could swear he could hear their child's heart beat and it made him so happy to know he was about to be a father.

He closed his eyes and just listen to their child in his wife's belly. It was nice really the only sounds he heard were his child, the rain that continue to hit the window pane and his beloved Anneliese breathing. He could just stay like this forever he he could help it. But then again he would want to see his child so maybe that wasn't fully true.

Speaking of their child he could feel the baby push against his face most likely annoyed with him for bothering them. But he was fine with it and even seemed even Anneliese was ok with what can only be discomfort as he could feel a hand softly pet his hair as he kept his head on her.

They stay like that for a few more minutes before the brunette decide to speak to her albino husband. "The doctor said that we are having a little girl." That seemed to pull his attention away from trying to hear their child to looking at his wife in awe.

"Really?" Gilbert was like a small child being told they could have a toy if they were good, his eyes twinkled in joy and excitement and honestly it made the brunette chuckle as she nodded.

Gilbert moved to hug his wife tightly around the admin and press soft kisses to her belly. "My little girl! I baby girl! I can't wait to see you!" He kissed where he could feel pressure and he would have swing Anneliese about if he didn't worry about hurting both his child and wife with how heavy she was.

"And I am sure she can not wait to see you, after all I would wonder who kept bugging me from outside my room." She chuckled slightly at her joke which seemed to make the male roll his eyes as he moved to press a soft and loving kiss on her lips.

"You are lucky I find your humor kind of endearing or else I would have been hurt." He stood up and carefully lifted the brunette form the chair she sat down in and walked to take her to their bed room.

"Have you thought of a name for our baby girl?" Gilbert had the baby book in his room and as much as he had a list of ideas he felt that it might be best to run them by her before he could get in trouble.

"I have, though I am guessing you have thought of some as well, though I have to ask what of the flowers? If we leave them alone they are going to die." They were such lovely flowers(her favorite) that she didn't want them to die so soon.

Gilbert nodded, "I will put them in a vase." After all dead flower petrels would be annoying to clean up. But it didn't mater cause right now he wanted lay down and disgust names for their baby though who would think good news seems to happen on a rainy day. It made him look forward to the next one where he hope more good new will happen. Though he doubt it cause he didn't know how much better his life could get, but what ever life threw at him he knew as long as his daughter came into this world healthy and his wife made it out well the. He knew that nothing will be able to bring him down. So this rainy day could not make him sad and honestly he didn't think anything could at this moment. And for that he was glad.


	2. Chapter 2

,Tonight was the night if the prince's eighteen birthday. The party that was being thrown for him was large and filled with badly (in the brunette's opinion) played sound(she refused to call it music) was enough to give her a bad headache that the moment she could excised herself from the ball room she quickly took it and made her way to the balcony.

As she headed to where she hoped to be alone she could over hear the bit and pieces of others around her speaking of how the king was forcing the first prince who as of today was of age to choice a wife from all the eligible women of the court, she being one of them.

She sighed deeply, from the many roumor she known of the prince he looked like a demon and acted like one as well. It was said that he ran about making rude comments to all play pranked on all the duke and duchess and the last person to show interest in him got a gift of the unmentables of a horses. Then their was also the rumors that the first prince preferred the company of men, which if was true would surely be a scandal.

She shook her head and pushed the thoughts away no need to stress herself and make the slight headache she was getting even worse the it already was, and why should she worry? She never seen the first prince and she might never see him, so to bother with the thoughts didn't nothing for her. And so with a deep breath she pause having not realized when she made it fully across the room. Though she had to admit she was grateful for it.

Turning the door hand she pushed only to realize just how cold it was on this January evening as a cold breeze hit her full force making goosebumps appear on her skin. But she made the choice and she would rather freeze out here then hear the butcher some of her favorite music. And so she closed the door behind her and walked to the bench that was near a tall potted bush that from the right angle block her from view of the party, which she wasn't complaining about.

Turning to look out of the balcony she couldn't help but admire the view, not even the cold air could dampen it for her. The way the moon hovered over the mountain and brighten the broader woods and shimmering over the lake that made it seem like something from a fantasy novel or painting.

Honestly she could forget about so much looking at this view, though she wasn't so out of it that she heard the door open and she turn to see who it was only for a man who by his uniform she could tell he was a Sargent in the Kings army. Though he looked so young with pale skin that made her wonder if it was soft or hard due to muscles and his pale almost white hair seemed to shimmer in the light from the moon. Though honestly his eyes is what drew her in.

His eyes were something different, but then again so we're her own eyes but never before had she seen someone with eyes that looked that of rubies that held a bit of a annoyance and sadness. And she sort of felt for the male looking at him. Taking a moment to take a deep breath she cleared her throat causing the male to jump slightly and look at her.

"Are you alright?" She watched him shift about for a bit before he moved to sit on a near by bench. And fix his out though seeming to remember his hat and put it on.

"Yeah, the music was bothering me is all." He laughed though to Anneliese it sounded fake like he was bother by something and she wasn't sure how to help him. But she could try and cheer him up or distract him from what ever is bothering him.

"Are the still playing one four when they should be playing one sixteen." She sighed deeply. "Or they seem to be skipping notes every once in a while." The moment her words left her mouth her hands had been roughly grabbed.

"You noticed?!" Honestly he seemed to be as excited as a puppy before it seemed he realized how he was acting and quickly pulled away with a fake cough.

"I mean, I am glad I was not the only one who noticed how poorly they musician are playing seems most people I've talk to can't tell the difference." The Sargent glanced to the side and she could tell he was a bit embearsed by his actions.

"It's fine, and I have been playing the piano, violin, viola, cello, and bass since I was but a young child." He seemed to smile at that.

"You seem to be very talented." He smirked and looked her over before seeming to relax a bit. "Did you noticed the guy in the back faking like he was playing?"

She had felt uncomftable at the moment he had been eyeing her though once he seemed to be done judging her and switched to ask questions about the 'musicians' "I did but at least he's making it look like he following along unlike the drummer if is playing but it much to late for everything he's playing though he is drown out by the others cause he's playing softly it's still no excuse.

The male again nodded in agreement. "How they are even allowed to play here have no clue." He looked off to the moon.

"I do no know maybe the king doesn't know good music." If someone heard her say that it could get her in trouble, after all the king did not take insults well.

"Agreed that old man wouldn't know good music if it bit him in the butt!" He laughed and this time it was more real and honestly she did know if she should be impressed, annoyed or worried about the Sargent but she decide to just roll her eyes at him.

"What?" He looked annoyed but she held her hands up in mock defense.

"Nothing, just you must be really brave or foolish to insult the king." She gave a playful smirk before it quickly left her as a cold breeze hit them and sent her into shivers.

The good mood that had been forming seemed to pause as the light hair male took his coat off and stood up. "If one of us is foolish I would say it's the girl who is out here without a warm coat." As he had spoken he had walked the short distance to the bench she sat on placed the heavy coat on her small frame.

"Thank you bu-" he cut her off with a laugh.

"I am much to awesome to let a really pretty girl like you freeze because that would be a shit thing to do." His confidence after being so vaguer really surprised her, after all surely he knew what he was doing right?

And he did call her pretty, so maybe she should give his delusional mind a slide, though just this once. "Yes well I am sure you will get scolded for not wearing your jacket."

Shaking his head the male moved to close up his coat trapping the brunette inside and forcing her to put her arms though the sleeves. "I will worry about later for now I like to see you nice and warm."

"Fine but I take no blame for you being scolded." She huffed slightly though the warmth and nice smell that filled her nose from the coat made her feel rather happy.

"You won't." He smiled at her before she had to look away from him and the both of them turn to look at the sky. The silence that happen did not seem to bother her which was odd. But she decide not to point it out in case it made it awkward.

After a bit though it seems the male wanted to speak again and he begin talking about random things from his younger brother to his friends and then his life on the field and how he on his free time would play his flute.

She nodded and made comments here and their and when he asked about her life she decide to tell him about hers about her music lesions or how she felt a bit like a cage bird.

He seemed to be draw in to her as she spoke and when he moved closer so that their thighs were touching and honestly she didn't mind it since after some time they begin speaking about music again on how it was their mothers that made them love it and how playing it reminded them of their passed away mothers.

Honestly it was nice to talk to someone who understood since it seemed no one else seemed to. After some time a alarm went off and Anneliese rose a brow as the male pulled out a watch and look at the time.

"Wow it's already three in the morning, it seems we have been talking for six hours." Standing up she watched him turn to her and hold out a hand. "Before I go would you want to have a small dance with me? After all the old band is gone and these people seem to know how to play a lot better."

Had they changed? She hadn't noticed. Taking a moment over the breeze air she realized that they in fact they did, the people playing now seemed to very much know what they were doing. So she decide a simple dance wouldn't hurt after all it would be the only one she would get for the night so why not.

Seeing his red eyes sparkle with joy as she took his hand, he placed his other hand on her waist and the both of them begin to slowly move to the music there eyes closed as the moved Anneliese hearing the male's heart beat and the male hearing her soft breath.

She recalled hearing once that the way one feels dancing with another can determine if you are ment to be. She thought it was a bit childish but it felt nice as they moved.

And it seemed after the song ended they begin dancing to another one the both of them getting lost in the movements as it seemed they moved along to the music like if they had been dancing with one another for years rather then a few moments which turn into another two hours.

Stoping meant pulling away and it seemed they didn't want to. Sadly the door opened bring their thoughts away from one another when a blond stood at the door. Calling for the male to follow.

Sighing sadly Anneliese had been about to take off the jacket when The Sargent stop her and took her hand and kissed it softly his eyes held a look that sent a chill down her spine. "Keep it, maybe I can come find you and have another dance with you miss edlerstetin."

Anneliese blinked when he spoke her name. "Ho do you know my name?" She realized the whole time they spent together they never swapped names, which was kind of sad really.

"I have heard of you before, though the rumors never seems to give you enough justice on how nice you look." He smiled and moved to walk away from her but she refused to let him get away that easy and grab his arm.

"Can you tell me who you are?" She watched him wanting to be answered, but when he face a sly smirk after staring at her for a moment bent down and kissed her lips, the motion had been enough to shock her and pulled her hand away with a deep warmth to her cheeks.

The male having free himself walked to the door. "If you find out before I see you again I will get you a reward." He snicker at her and left back inside the home. It actually made her want to hit him but at the same time she decide to beat his challenge and maybe her reward will be another dance, because she would truly love that.

But for now he gave her a challenge and he was going to learn she wasn't one to give up and only a few moment after the male went in did she follow, know to night was the begin of the long look for her dance partner.


	3. Chapter 3

Anneliese looked at the clock and then out her window, it was dark due to the only light coming from fires of touch lights and the stars, though despites the darkness she new her lover would co,e to her, he did after all promise and the joker king never broke his promise, so she knew their was no way he would and yet. He was late. And he was never late so it had her worrying.

What could be keeping him? Did he not mange to get away from his work? Was he captured by the guards of club or some other suit? Did he stupidly get his tail stuck I'm something again?

She had so many questions and honestly she was half tempted to walk out of her room not caring that she was only in her night clothing which was A soft green silk gown that had thin straps holding it up and only went down to mid-thigh along with its matching robe.

But she knew Gilbert would not enjoy anyone else seeing her in this outfit after all she only wore this when she knew he was coming to see her other wise she just wore a simple shirt and pants, since the castle got rather cold and only during the summer was it not to bad.

But then again if she didn't go check she wouldn't know if he was captured by someone be it her own suit or not. So closing the robe she made her way to the door her worried growing more my the moment. Only when a familier voice spoke to her did she pause. She hoped that it was who she wished it to be before turning around.

"Hey, did you miss me?" Gilbert smirked playfully despited looking rather scoffed up.

Anneliese for her part felt tears come to her eyes but she did her best to hold them back and marched cross the and realed her hand back the moment she was with arm reach she slapped him hard enough make his teeth hurt. "You idiot! What were you doing?! You are two hours late!"she glared at him with tears filled eyes before moving to hug him tightly. "And you're hurt, how did you end up hurt?" She eye the cut on the side of his face that she hadn't slapped.

A pit of guilt filled him as he watched his lover and sigh. "It's a long story, but the short story is that their may be a war with the diamond's soon." The was always some disagreement between the suits though gilbert fear that because of what he had to do would cause a great war which would bring the death of many and as he looked at the love of his life he knew that he might be forced to take soul form her and the thought chilled him.

Anneliese on her part had been quiet as she looked at his face seeing the worry and pain flash across his features and sighed before she knew something was bothering him. And she knew she couldn't do much but give him the strength to be able to handle it.

"Come." Taking his hand she pulled him to her bed, after all if he was sitting down she could tend to the bleeding cut and Not to mention she could check for any more that he might have gotten.

"... Anneliese?" She hummed as she had gotten to bed and shoved him lightly down on the sheets.

"Yes?" She watched for a moment before moving to run off to her bathroom so that she could get a wet cloth and some bandages.

Gilbert sighed and looked out the window he had come wishing he had t come but he knew had he not the brunette would be worried for him and he had spent a good amount of time in his own world to heal, so when he appeared before her that he wouldn't be to bad. Sadly it hadn't been enough for the cut to heal fully but ate lest the bruises elsewhere were gone.

He sighed and flopped down on the bed kind of wishing everything had gone to plain, cause if it had he would be laying bare with Anneliese sleeping in his arms having tried her out with the few rounds of love making. He hummed softly imaging her face from the times before when he had bed her. The memories seemed to make his body react though he was pulled out from his thoughts when he felt a soft hand touch his face.

opening eyes Gilbert saw his Anneliese looking at him with a bit of consern. Her hand was on his cheek before she moved her other hand to wipe his cut with the wet wash cloth. "Care to tell me what happened?" A bit of warmth filled him starting from where her hand touched his flesh and sprees out though out his body and he knew she was using her powers to give him strength.

"...I will tell you another time." He pulled Anneliese down and snuggled her Ingoing her as she asked him to let her go. "... Can I ask you again if you will come live with me?" He wanted her safe, he wanted her to be one of his people so that he would not have to worry about her leaving him, but he knew her answer but maybe one day she would change her mind.

"Gilbert, you know I can not, I have to help my people if not for me and the Queen the king would make our people suffer." Gilbert cup her cheek and the both of the looked deep into the others eyes both filled with worry and concern before the male closed his eyes and pulled the club closer

"If I feel like if I am going to lose you I am no longer giving you the option." He may be a king of the other world but he refused to watch Anneliese die.

"If you must, but I will help my people no mater what." She sighed and closed her eyes decide she was going to sleep since it was rather late.

"Good." He petted her head. Put the make shift bandage Anneliese was going to out on him on cut. "Sorry I worried you."

"It's fine, I will punish you in the morning." Her response was quick and Gilbert only chuckled since if it was the women in his arms, the. He didn't mind a bit of punishment.

"Looking forward to it." He smiled and watched her till she fell asleep and after a hour of watching her sleep he followed her into a nice sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

You know had you told Gilbert when he was fourteen that he would hate his father and want nothing to do with him, then he would have laughed called you a idiot and then leave. But now at the age of twenty he sung a different tune. Thank to how his father blamed his little brother his joiner of ten years for their mother's death.

The abuse his father inflected upon the boy who had come out of the car accident no longer being able to speak, so he couldn't even tell anyone of what was happening to him? If anything it made the at the time teen want to take his brother away and shelter him from the abuse. But at fifthteen he was much to young and even if he ran off with his brother someone would force them back. And even if he did he wouldn't be able to help his brother living on the streets.

So at sixteen he begin working spending most of his time at school and then working where he would bring along Ludwig so he could keep the abuse his father inflected on him to a minimum. But even that was enough when ever his brother and father were in the same room the man would kick and punch him and then he would go run into the room and try and get his brother away maybe taking a blow or two himself not that he minded that.

He thought maybe this was how his life was going to be for the rest of his life working just to save up money to do anything to help his baby brother live a happy life and as much as he knew he should hate it, he couldn't find it in him to hat his little brother and so he was resigned to work a minimum wage job for the rest of his life just to scrap by, though it seems life decide to give him a fateful encounter that would change his life.

He had been working for six months for his job though honestly it felt like years, and it was summer brake making it harder to his brother amused since he worked after all eight hours was a long time for a six year old. Despite this he had tried to keep him entertain while he worked.

While this was going on he had just ran back to the front having just changed the change and gave Ludwig a small snack. And he almost fell on his face noticing a rather pretty girl at the contour and honestly he felt like maybe he was looking at a angel from how it seemed the light framed her. Chocolate color hair that looked soft and silky with eyes he's never seen before that reminded him of the purple of a sunset. And a part of her skin looked so soft and as pail as the inside or almond.

Honestly she had been stunding he then made himself look like a idoit as he some how managed to stumble on his words but tell her how pretty she looked to him. Which some how had only made her laugh and back a bit of a jab at him which he responded to, she would then make a stab back and then him back and forth they would change words and he had lost track of time as they continue to talk when his brother return to the front and was asking for help to reach the toilet.

Honestly it was embearsing but the girl he was talking to didn't seem to mind as she say she wouldn't mind waiting for him to comeback out. So he ran lifted his brother like a football and ran into the back to help him on the toilet, all the while hoping the girl (who had realized he hadn't asked for her name) didn't leave.

Which worried him more and once Ludwig was off the toliet cleaned and had his hands washed did he dart back out to see her looking over some of the instruments. And he was rather relived to see she was still in the store. He was glad she was and he begin chatting with her again honestly he may have spent more time talking with her then manning the store. And he didn't mind it and before she left she gave him her phone number and a promise she would return as soon as possible.

And boy she did in the next three months she had come almost every day the both of the talking about what ever they wanted to and some bad flirting on Gilbert's part didn't even seem to scary her off as just founded it 'cute' and would make him blush with some of her own comments and complaints. Ludwig even seemed to like her as she seemed to understand sigh language which honestly he was suprised and happy about, since she could spend time with him when he couldn't.

And for once he wasn't the only one smiling his brother seemed happier and even though school had just started he decide to ask Anneliese (he did manage to ask after about a few days) if she wanted to go on a date with him. And thankfully she had said yes and the both of them planed to go when he had his next day off from both school and work which was on a Sunday.

He hadn't wanted to leave his brother alone nor bring his brother on a date with him, so he asked for a friend to baby sister his brother while he went on a date with her. And though he didn't spend a lot just a simple movie and the walk in the park he had fun. And when she kissed him he had to guess she had fun as well.

And so being his romance like with his pretty brunette. Both him and Ludwig were happy to know her and the blond even came on a few dates with them. Though the ones he didn't were a bit more intimate and romantic. A year into them them dating was the best since he had got to taste his girlfriend's flesh and see her in a way he knew no other person has seen her, for the both of them being each other's first it had made it much more romantic.

And honestly he couldn't have asked for anything better. Though it it seemed he might have been having to much a happy time cause a week later he was reminded just how bad it could get when his father decide to hurt his brother badly and he didn't do to well either after trying to help him. Honestly how he managed to get them to the hospital he couldn't remember. But when he woke up with Anneliese sleeping with her head on his chest and dry tears staining he cheek her hair ruffled and he knew she would wake up rather stiff when she woke up, and he could only blame himself.

When she did wake up he had to try and calm her down the best he could and then he came clean as to why and how they ended up in the hospital in which he could tell she had become horrified that his father could hurt both him and his baby brother.

She then kissed him deeply and asked him to wait as she left the room, he had not know what she was doing but oh boy had he been suprised when a few hours later she return with a man in a suit behind her who he found out was a lawyer who spoke to him about his life and if he would be the one to take care of his brother

It wasn't much of a choice and he agreed and to be his brother garden and leave his home , though he had no where to go now at this moment he found out just why Anneliese enter his store that day. Apparently she was the daughter of a wealthy man who own many business and the place he worked at was her first business and he now knew why his manger would freak out when ever she was around.

After the lawyer left he asked her to come close and he peaked her lips and thanks her. And he couldn't help but enjoy the pink of her cheeks as she stood back up and asked if he wanted her to check on his brother in which he agreed to and watch her dart out of the room.

Honestly it had made him happy that he found her and that maybe this would be the change in his life. And he was right after everything was squired away he took control of Ludwig and thanks to Anneliese he had a nice house where he shared a room with his girlfriend, he'll been honest he was suprised she wanted to live with him and Ludwig but honestly he didn't mind it that much.

Even now while he lay in his bed with anneliese's head on his chest while she snuggled close to him with a ring on her finger and her last name matching his own. His new born sleeping soundly in a crib and his baby brother sleeping in his own room with his friends from school he felt happiness. And honestly he wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

The brunette looked herself in the mirror as she felt unfit to wear the langire that she had bought. It was in one word: sexy. Now she was was a rather plain looking women so it was rather unfit for her causing A deep sigh leave her. she had thought maybe just maybe she could look sexy, sadly even the outfit that she can only describe as slutty (which was almost the same thing) didn't help as much as she thought it would.

The outfit was a black and purple bra with a mesh sha that went down a bit past the panties. Said panties had a slit though the center to make reaching her core very easy after all their were attached to the knee high stockings, and undoing those would take more time then needed.

Anneliese sighed as she kept looking herself over, she felt that still she wouldn't be even be able to have attract Gilbert's attention even if she were to walk up to him in this outfit. The thoughts were enough to bring Tears to her eyes, but she closed them to keep them at bay. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she tried to do think of something to pull her mind away from how bad she looked to something or anything else, that she hadnt notice her door open till she reopen her eyes and noticed Gilbert with a shocked look on his face looking at her in the

With horror filled wide eyes she turn to look at the male, her mouth moving open and closed for a moment before she was able to speak. "Wha-what are you doing here?!" She had been sure she had locked all the doors and windows to her home so the fact the male some how made it into her home and then in her room was a bit of a shock.

Anneliese watched turn away and she felt her heart clench when he did so, and she knew he must have been disgusted with her, after all the male only seem to want the Italian siblings and she felt pain knowing no mater what she did he would never want her.

"I was coming to bother you but it seems your busy." He snikered. "I'm going to have to tell Francoise and Antonio cause I'm sure their get a kick out of this." And with that he ran off while she called for him to wait.

Fearful he would do so she grab a robe and ran off after him while pleadings for him to stop and with each step her breath grew heavier her lungs and side begin to hurt as she wanted to stop but knew she couldn't cause if Gilbert made it out the door then she wouldn't be able to catch up to him.

Sadly it seems her body could not stand all the writing and she fell as she was going down the stairs sending her flying and like any person she closed her eyes and threw her hands out expecting to hit hard floor only to feel arms wrap around her and then a loud thump as she felt the ground bellow her which was not as hard as she thought it was going to be.

Though the gown from bellow her gave her a bit of a clue as just why her fall wasn't so hard. Opening her eyes she was meet with a chest who she didn't have to even guess to know who it was lap she was now resting in.

Her face became rather warm as she sat up and looked down at the male between her legs and for a moment they both seemed to look at one another with a blush before the male bellow her shoved the Austrian off him and scrambled to run away.

And at this point the tears could no longer be held back as they fell from her eyes, and a large lump formed as the she could swear she heard the sounds of her heart braking.

"You.. You basted! I hate you!" Her tears spelt more as she rose and despited the earlier pain from all her running she managed to run off away from the albino since she didn't want to him to see her cry and be more disgusted by her then he already seemed to be.

Sadly because she was no longer looking at the male she would not see the hurt look flash across his face or the realization that he messed up, and then the sorrow before he too turn around and slowly begin headed to the front door. Knowing that what he did may not be something he could ever fix.


	6. Chapter 6

You know those moment when wake up and then everything seems to be wrong? Well at this moment it seems to be the case. For one he had been sure Austria was a male and at the moment the person in front of him was not, unless what he had on was fake but that would explain the change of height and a few other things.

"I... How.. Why are you a women?" He looked the girl Austria up and down trying to see if maybe their was some sort of zipper of some sort on her hoping to pull it and maybe the normal Austria will pop out. After all it made as much sense to him the anything else at the moment.

"What in the world are you doing Prussia?" Her tone was annoyed and even as a women he could tell that. He reached for a zipper he saw and pulled it down wondering if it would make Austria pop out only for the clothes to fall open and exposing bare back and a thin strap and ingore the brunette's yelling as he undid the snap.

Though he didn't get very far before again Austria swung around and aimed a hard slap to his face.

"Ah!" He open his eyes and looked about only to see his brother glaring at him as well as some other stupid countries looking at him and after a moment his eyes fell on a very male austria and he laughed to himself realizing that maybe he shouldn't have ate that wried food that Estonia had offer everyone.

Shrugging he picked up his pen and decide to take notes(mostly doddle though) till the end of the meeting. But man was that a odd dream, but hey at least it wasn't real, so it's all fine...right?


	7. Chapter 7

Anneliese sighed in annoyance as she lastly as she looked at another bill, honestly it was rather annoying they charged her so much and honestly she was half tempted to toss the the rest of them. But she had to keep looking though them just in case she got so,etching from family or her husband.

Speaking of her husband she smiled as she saw his hand writing on a letter and took it in her hands glad she was going to hear for the male, after what seemed like for ever. Oh how she missed him and longed to have him back in her arms so that she could kiss him and pull him close.

She shook her head from her thoughts and took the letter opener in her hands quickly making work of the seal and taking out the paper inside. Though she couldn't help but notice a few little other items inside she decide to address the letter first then look at those.

to my dearest Anneliese,

Hey, if you are reading this it means I have either gone missing or am dead. Hopefully I'm just missing because I don't want be dead quiet yet, after all I still want to see our newest child I wonder if they'll be a girl or boy. Though I am hoping for a princess, after all I like to spoil a little girl when I return.

But at e same time I hate ass holes who brake promises and dead beats. And the day we married I promised you I would never forget your birthday or the day when your stupid last name(admit it was) changed to the same as awesome me. It makes me smile just being reminded that you are mine.

At the time I had thought turning you into a beilschmidt was the best day of my life but when our little boy came into our lives I thought nothing can top that, but then I got the news of you carrying and it's made this hell scape seem much better and I have to say I forgot knowing that I will have a new child to come home to and I can't wait to see the three of you.

I just hope it would be alive, after all it's the only way I won't be an ass hole. Just I know I will see you again.

Love your loving husband Gilbert.

The letter had been full of a lot of smudges as if it had been erased a lot, most likely the male hadn't really known to write. But it didn't mater since the letter made her blood cold and she needed a moment to gather herself cause she refused to believe it. It was false she must be having a night mare she would wake up and the letter would not be real or maybe it would be a different one just it could be real... Could it?


End file.
